Last Train to Heaven
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Kira and Cagalli move to a small town to raise their termanally ill unborn child, once there Kira takes a job at the local Psychiatric ward,there he meets Athrun his trusted supervisor and Fllay 'The Liar'. What's really behind his smile and her tall tale


**_Last Train to Heaven_**

**Chapter 1**

_We didn't plan anything. The fall of my freshman year in college I met the most amazing, inteligent, beautiful, energetic person and fell in love with her. Her name is Cagalli Yula Athha. Her hit it off instantly and before long we were spending everyday together, we consummated our relationship._

_"Kira, I'm going to have a baby." she sounded so scared, and I was so scared too but I told her that I was going to abandon her._

_We dropped out of college right after we finished our semster finals. Our professors wished us all the best and we went to Cagalli's follow up with her doctors after we had finished saying goodbye to everyone. It was absolutely nerve-wracking; I sat next to Cagalli, who guessed that she was about three months along, and I couldn't help feeling nervous for her. No, Cagalli just sat there, paitently and serenely, she'd changed so much because of motherhood, she was much calmer and she had this motherly glow about her already. _

_Finally a doctor beckoned for us and we walked in, Cagalli's slender hand was squeezing mine. _

The doctor sat down in a black chair and eyed his clipboard, none of the equipment in his room was turned on, he just sat down and advised Kira and Cagalli to do the same thing. "I don't know how this happened or why, but before we get down to business would you mind answering a couple of questions?" he began.

"Is there something wrong?!" Kira asked frantically.

"Well, when did two _meet _exactly?" the doctor asked.

They both blushed. "I think it was in August, that's when we met for the very first time." Cagalli answered.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Kira asked again.

"Your child it...it has a multitude of chromsome-related disorders, to be honest I think that it would be a miracle if it even lived for a year outside the womb." he uttered painfully.

"How is that even possible?!" Kira demanded, quickly rose to his feet, knocking down the chair that he was sitting on in the process.

"Well there are two scenarios we have here. Cagalli, either you cheated on Kira with your identical twin brother, or Kira, you _**are**_ Cagalli's twin brother."

"What?!" Cagalli gasped in horror.

"That can't be right! Cagalli doesn't even**_ have _**a brother, and I can't be her twin, we just met! That's impossible!" Kira shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It is a small world Mr. Yamato, so...are you in agreement that we should abort Ms. Athha?"

"...yes..." she muttered, she spoke barely over a whisper.

"If you kill that child than I'll never forgive you Cagalli!" Kira instantly snapped at her.

"Mr. Yamato that's the only option, if Cagalli gives birth that child's life will be a living hell, not to mention all the medical bills and the agony you'll have to endure when the child dies before it enters the first grade! This is absurd, we are aborting you two are brother and sister for God's sake, we have to!"

They laid side by side that night in bed, neither one touching the other just both of them on their backs looking up at the ceiling of their motel room, they had been sitting like that in silence for nearly three hours. "...please don't hate me..." Cagalli cooed, finally breaking the silence.

"It didn't ask for this, our child didn't ask to be born, so what right do we have to kill it?"

"But you heard the doctor...if I actually do give birth it'll die anyway..." they both spoke softly, in monotone voices.

"It should still get a chance..."

"I don't want our child do be born, only so that it can die six years later..."

"Everyone dies, it's only natural..."

"But what we did wasn't natural!!" Cagalli shouted as she sat up, she turned to Kira and threw herself on him and began to cry. "I'm sorry! I don't know what to do anymore! But I just can't do this Kira, I'm not strong enough!"

Kira sat up to and held her tightly, "But that's what I'm here for, so you don't have to be, all I need is you by my side and I can do the rest--honest."

"But Kira, we're..."

"I know...we'll have to go somewhere...somewhere far away where no one knows our names or anything about us, we'll have to start our lives over completely. We can live off of our college funds and we can just start all over--Cagalli we can do it I know we can...and don't say you're not strong enough, you're the one who's willing to left go...I'm the one who can't handle reality..."

"I want to have this baby..."

Kira pulled her off his chest a looked at her face, "Cagalli!--"

"I know, but what you said...it made a lot of sense to me, everyone in this world, no matter who or what they are, deserves a chance." more tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Oh Cagalli!" Kira cried too, in joy, they laid down together all night, and waited for dawn.

_I woke up at six in the morning to find Kira busy on his laptop, when I tried to look at what his was doing he shut it quickly, "Hurry up and get dressed, I've found the perfect place for us!" he smiled._

Author Note: Everyone else will be introduced in the next chapter, this was pretty much the prologue of the story. I don't want to give too much away but I will say that Athrun will eventually play a bigger role in Kira's life than Cagalli, as will Fllay, but I don't want to say anymore you all will just have to read more to find out!


End file.
